For One Night
by Fashionista7
Summary: Rossi gets a big surprise from Élise and Spencer when they have to spend a night at his place where they...


**Hello, everyone. Here is another one of my Criminal Minds fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Criminal Minds belongs to the creator, Jeff Davis, CBS/ABC, etc. I don't own any of the characters.**

**An M-rated story, there are…lemon mentionings in this one-shot, and you'll be reading at your own risk. Let me know if I should have toned it down more.**

**Enjoy, and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

* * *

"Élise?" Spencer groggily asked, rubbing his eyes as his vision was a bit hazy. Looking around the large bedroom, he noticed the two plates, the two mugs, and the two glasses sitting on the bedsides before seeing Élise resting her head on his…

Bare chest.

Which made him smile.

He sniffs her hair before leaving a tender kiss on her head.

"Mmmm," Élise softly groans. "Spencer?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Reid continues to smile at Élise.

Yawning as she still had her head on his chest, "Oh, man. Last night…"

* * *

_It was half an hour before midnight._

_It all started as when they walked out of their guest bedroom for a yotcosecond; they were staying at Rossi's mansion for the night._

_They figured they have a small talk with some…food to possibly help them relax. And likely fall back asleep._

_It was just a simple pillow talk conversation…_

_Then they couldn't stop kissing each other the yotcosecond their lips locked to each other when they both felt that tension reignited._

_Kissing and touching and stroking each other on the plush bed with the luxurious linens._

_Their eyes coyly fixated on their nightwear before they started kissing again._

_And taking off each other's clothes all at once._

_And before they knew it, they were completely exposed to each other._

_Completely._

_Exposed._

_From Élise's beautiful chocolate brown skin._

_To Spencer's fair white skin tone._

_His chest all…bare._

_Élise's…little chest._

_Her petite curves._

_They got to have each other all…to…themselves._

_Tossing and turning and rolling around in the bed._

_Sitting up and laying down on the bed._

_Even standing…_

_On their knees…._

_Still kissing and…_

_Touching and…_

_Stroking each other._

_Positioning and repositioning on the bed._

_The heat._

_The increasing passion._

_The moans and groans._

_Sending their bodies to newer and higher elevations._

_Their bodies' outcomes to their actions._

_Finally pushing their bodies towards each other…_

* * *

"It's one night I'll never forget," Élise said as she looked up to Spencer.

Reid quietly chuckles, "Same here." Gently nudging her, "Élise?"

"Yeah, Spencer?"

"This was my first time," Reid admits. "Like…the first time I've ever…done this."

Élise silently chuckles. "This was my first, as well. And if anything, Spencer…I'm glad I had my first with you."

Kissing her palms before kissing her forehead, "And I you."

Giggling as she wraps her arms around Spencer before kissing his forehead, "They always say your first has to be special."

Retaking her hand, stroking her fingers with kisses, "You're special."

Élise blushed. "So are you, Spencer. You're literally the most wonderful and incredible man in the entire universe. And…there…are not enough words to describe how wonderful and incredible you truly are."

Looking at Élise, "You are many words yourself, Élise. You truly are…sui generis."

Coquettishly biting down on her thumb, blushing, "You too are sui generis."

That damn tension revisited them again and soon started to kiss again. Going under the covers,

"I need to tell you something," Spencer breathes.

Élise replies, "And I you."

As they both let out gasping breaths,

"Do you hear that?" Élise asked as she started to hear a distant sound.

Reid shrugs it off, "It's probably nothing."

"You're probably right. What do you want to tell me?"

"Élise…"

_BANG!_

"Whoa!" Both Élise and Reid startled as their door was forced open.

"What the…?!"

"Rossi!" Reid exclaimed.

"Oh, ma'don!" Rossi cried before he began to stutter as he fell back in the nearest chair in the bedroom. Shielding his eyes away,

"Good morning, Rossi." Élise awkwardly smiled before asking him, "Why did you barge the door down like a madman?"

"I think I forgot." Rossi began rubbing his temples, still looking away, "Oh, momma…this is not happening. God, tell me this is not happening."

"Rossi, it's not what I look like…" Reid tries to explain, getting up. "Really…"

Rossi called, waving his hand, "Don't get up! Don't get out of that bed. Just don't, please. I…" Rossi fears he would see something he would never unsee.

Slipping back under the comforters, "I wasn't going to now."

"Dave!" Krystall cried. "David? Are you…?" She burst into the room before noticing Rossi, who motions his hand to look across. And when she did,

"Oh, my…" Krystall placed her hand over her mouth.

"Good morning, Krystall." Élise and Reid waved, still smiling awkwardly.

"Morning, you two." Krystall politely smiles. "I guess something really was smoking in this room, otherwise, David would not have barged into the room as he did." Walking over to their bedroom side, but not before observing the clothes on the floor, especially their underwear. "What happened here last night?"

Élise and Reid looked at each other as Élise was about to reply when,

"Please don't." Rossi covered his ears, still looking away. "Just don't…"

"Did you two had a feast last night or something," Krystall said as she looked at the leftovers from their plates, glasses, and mugs. "Almonds, chocolate, berries, arugula, nuts and seeds, cucumbers, figs, chili peppers, cherries, avocados, pomegranates, oysters, bananas, leftover carbonara, honey. You two even had coffee, wine, and champagne," Soon, she spotted a can. After shaking it, "We just bought this whipped cream can. What happened to it? It's all gone."

Élise and Reid looked to each other again as Reid replies; Élise was silent as she bit down on her thumb.

"Funny story about that." He nervously chuckles. "You see, we…"

"Oh my god!" Rossi pressed his hands to his head. "Oh, why…? Why?"

"Good morning, mom," Portia popped her head in before noticing Rossi, "David, are you okay?"

"I think I'm on the verge of going into cardiac arrest." Rossi was developing a headache and rubbing his eyes. "Oh."

Portia soon noticed, "Good morning, you two."

"Morning." Élise and Reid said simultaneously.

Portia noticed the distraught facial expression on Rossi's face before wondering,

"Were you two making all that noise last night?"

As Élise and Reid looked to each other, blushed and embarrassed, David and Krystall looked at Portia before Krystall tries to ask,

"You…?"

"My bedroom is directly below this bedroom. I thought these two were moving furniture, but in the middle of the night, I'd figured…"

"I need to get the hell out of this room." Rossi rushed out of the bedroom, but not before bumping into the dresser and the door on his way out. As Krystall turns to face Élise and Reid,

"May you two please…?" Krystall motions her fingers around the room.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you. Come on, Portia." Krystall walked Portia out of the room with her but not before raising her eyebrows and before she could say anything,

"We'll clean up everything," Reid assures her.

"Promise." Élise nods her head.

Krystall raises her eyebrows again before looking—and locking—the door. Looking at each other once again as they got up and put on their robes, they burst into laughter,

"We really did a number on Rossi." Reid chuckles.

"We really did a number on his linens sheets." Élise points out the… "As well as his…"

"Oh, yes, we did." Reid blushes as he and Élise slowly walked towards each other. "I think it was worth it."

"Same here." Élise breathily said before noticing the expressions on their faces. "Spencer…"

"Élise…"

Whispering closely…

And realizing what they whispered, they pushed their lips to kiss again and landed on the bed.

* * *

"I got you some coffee," Krystall offers Rossi some coffee. "You want an aspirin?"

"I think I need more than an aspirin after barging into the room from what I just saw in there." Rossi began rubbing his temples.

"At least they locked the door." Krystall lightly joked.

"I think I need to replace everything in that room," Rossi said before sipping some coffee.

Krystall replies, "I'll admit that they made our first night tonight tame. From what they did…"

"I…" Rossi frantically shook, waved his hand. "I think I need to lay down some more."

"When should I wake you up?"

"To the point where this will all be a dream."


End file.
